I Need You
by kisstina123
Summary: Nick just injured after proposing. Twoshot, both songfics. Major Niley, small Loe. COMPLETE rated teen for content 1st chappie for two para, sorry! i hate it too! IN HM BCS OF HM CHARACTERS SO DON'T REPORT ME!
1. Chapter 1

**So, I still feel stupid on how to work FF, but it's getting there! I should be writting an essay that i need to turn in typed tomorrow with my english final, but instead i am doing this! (I have no self control!) Hope that you all like it! and i would recommend _'When You're Gone' by Avril Lavigne_ to go with this story! :) enjoy!**

She was there, at the hospital in a state of shock. What had happened? They had been at the park, at the park, only at the park. How could it have gone so wrong?

They were lying on the grass, looking at the gorgeous sunset. Nick had just told her that he was completely and totally in love with her and didn't want to live without her for the rest of his life. Who would have thought that at age twenty-four, his life might be over? That was what brought her back into a new start of tears; she couldn't believe that there might never be the wedding, have Lily as the Maid of Honor and Oliver as the Best Man. Miley just couldn't wrap her head around it. She needed Nick so much right now it was unbelievable.

She went over in her head again the events of the evening. Nick and Miley had gone to the park that afternoon to play some volleyball with their friends. After the game had finished, Nick and Miley stayed to watch the sunset, like they always did on Sundays together. Nick had gotten down on one knee, with proposed to her and she had said yes without a thought. They had just enjoyed lying together looking at the stars coming up for about an hour more, not making out, just cuddling. It had just felt so right to be in each other's arms, feel each other's warmth. They didn't need to show their love for each other by making out, each person knew that the other loved them more than life itself.

Nick took Miley's hand with the ring, kissed it, and then cupped her chin in his hand and looked at her straight on. "I love you, more than I can express." He said with the most emotion in his voice that Miley had ever heard him speak with. With that voice, you could tell that Nick had never meant anything in his life more than when he said those words.

"I love you more than the world." He whispered to her before standing up. "Come on, you and I have a dinner date!"

"Ok, just let me catch up in a minute," Miley said. "I have to stop at the ladies room."

"The park's bathroom? This is one of the worst places!" Nick said laughing. "I guess that you really need to go! Ok, I'll wait for you right here." He said patting the ground right beside him.

Miley walked off. _Nick is such a great guy, how could I have been so lucky?_ She asked herself as she was on her way to the bathroom.

"Yo Miley, baby- where you last night? With that loser?" He jerked his head towards Nick as he came up to her, his breath full of the smell of alcohol. He was wearing the gangster clothing, with a blue bandana.

"Please go away," Miley said. She did not want to have to deal with him right now. Jake, that movie star who did not know when to stop harassing her was hitting on Miley again. Miley looked behind Jake to see where Nick still sitting on the grass, oblivious to everything that was going on.

Jake had turned crazy the last six or so years. After all the money had come in, he did not know where to start spending it, and with that big head of his, got pulled into the drugs and gang business. Miley had not seen Jake for over a year, and was seriously afraid of what he might do to her. She raised her voice, hoping that Nick might hear. "Jake, you and I are OVER, have been for a long time. I know you know this!" She looked at Nick again, he still hadn't noticed anything.

Oh! I like the feisty ones!" He said. Miley was seriously scarred now. "What is that?" He had noticed her engagement ring, the one that Nick had put on, not even two hours ago. "You are not engaged!" He slapped her and Miley cried out, "and to that bastard!"

"What the hell did you do, bitch?" He was angry, and Miley was beyond afraid. "Well, if you're going to be hitched to him, I will make sure that I get the goods first." He was dragging her into the girls' bathroom. No one was there and Miley was praying with all her might for Nick as Jake started to kiss her neck and travel down. Just as they were at the point of no turning back, the door opened, Nick stormed in with a police man.

Miley dropped to the floor as Jake let go of Miley and made a run for it out of the open window above the bathroom sink. The police officer ran out of the door in plans of chasing the man down. She broke down into tears and Nick rushed to hold her.

"I love you baby. I love you." He just kept whispering those words in her ear as she buried her head in his chest. Silent sobs were there, and slowly were lessening, leaving behind a tear-stained shirt on Nick. They just sat on the bathroom floor, Nick holding Miley as she calmed down and regained her composure. "I love you, Miley, and I won't let _anything_ happen to you."

* * *

The night would have been fine except it didn't end there. Miley shuddered as she remembered the reason that she was sitting in the waiting room. That room full of nothing but white. The reason she was here was Jake had come back; the cop had not caught him.

* * *

"Let's go." Miley had finally been ready to leave a half an hour later, with her dignity restored. They decided to cancel the dinner reservations for the night, and go to the next month, on their month anniversary of the engagement.

As they were walking out of the bathroom, hand in hand, Nick had seen Jake by his car. Not wanting to scare Miley, he suggested that they just stop at the diner across the street for a quick bite to eat, before they walked home for a change. Nick walked Miley to the diner, put an order in with her, and then said that he had to go to the car to get something.

He went back to the car to beat up Jake, show Jake how sorry that he should be for trying to take advantage of Miley, the girl that he was completely and helplessly in love with. What Nick didn't know was that Jake had something up his sleeve. That something that he always wore around because he was in a gang. Jake was carrying a fully loaded gun and Nick had no idea as he went up to Jake to punch out Jake's guts that he would be shot in the side with two bullets.

Miley had heard the gunshots from inside the diner, and unlike the rest of the people who looked out the window to see what was going on, Miley took off running towards Nick and Jake, towards the bullets, towards her fiancée's bleeding body.

When Miley had gotten there, Jake had already run and the sounds of the ambulance were in the distance. Miley just held on to Nick, who was drifting in and out of consciousness. She knew that he needed to feel her beside him right now; it did not matter if her clothes got bloody or her hair got messy.

* * *

Nick was in Surgery right now, the two bullets so close to Nick's heart that Miley was beyond afraid for Nick's survival. He needed to survive, not only for his sake, and his family's sake Miley thought as she looked around the room at Joe and Lily, Kevin and his wife, and Mr. and Mrs. Jonas, but now for Miley's sake also. Miley needed Nick with her. She needed to feel him here with her, for the rest of her life.

"I miss you, Nick," she said crying silently as Lily hugged her best friend. "I love you, I need to have you here with me."

**So, a little blue! I hope that you like it! And Btw, i don't own anything, and i sure as heck would not see Jake doing that! I just wanted to give you guys a twist! :) **

**Did you like? Hate? I would love to know, this is the first time that I have done something like this! (All you have to do is press Submit REview if you think that I should write another oneshot or just forget about it! :)**

**as always, Love!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here it is! A now twoshot! I know, you love me! I bassically just realized that this is two Avril Lavigne songs, what can i say? i just got the cd! i am really rushed, or will say more and check for grammar mistakes, but i wanted to get it up! R&R! thanks!**

Opening his eyes, the first thing saw was her, his love, his fiancée. The girl so sweet and innocent, that he would protect no matter the cost, he saw how great she was, he loved her.

_Waking up to see that everything is ok….._

"Hey Baby." He took her hand and she looked up from her head on the bed guard. "You look horrible." He said, forcing a weak smile from her. She was so beautiful even when she was so worried over Nick, they really were in love.

_I think about the little things that make life great…_

_I wouldn't change a thing…_

Miley had reason to look horrible, she was at Nick's bedside for the past five days, all day and all night. Miley had refused to go home even though the doctors had told her to. Even Lily, Miley's best friend, could not talk sense into the love-crazed girl. He was so amazed at her love which made his life so great.

"Miles, you need to get some rest!"

"What? How did you know?" She looked so surprised, he could have laughed.

"The funny thing about comas is that you can hear everything that everyone is saying." He smiled as she turned the smallest tint of red. "Yea, I heard Lily and Joe, Kevin and Anna, my parents, Frankie, and even you.

"I heard about how everyone was doing and how you decided to not tell them that we had became engaged. I heard every single thing you told me, even the crush that you had had since the eighth grade!"

_And I'll hold on to it…._

_Don't you let it pass you by…_

Joe and Lily had just walked into the room and both Nick and Miley could tell that they had come in at the end of the conversation by the way that they were laughing.

Miles was definitely embarrassed! The shade of her skin was getting redder and redder as Lily and Joe came in laughing. Miles innocence and love for him was so clear and sweet. He loved her and never wanted to lose her or it.

"But Miles, I think that I would have said _something!_ I really do love you and want everyone to know!"

"Aww," Lily said. "You two really are cute together! When are you going to actually ask her Nick? You better make a move soon or she will propose to you! And no one wants that! You both really do need each other!"

_I'll let myself be sincere…_

Joe and Nick were laughing and Miley was just getting redder than the red she was earlier.

Joe was laughing at the statement; Lily still made Joe laugh, after all the years that he had known her. They had only been married about a year and a half, but it felt sometimes like eternity and other times like no time at all had ever passed.

It still seemed like it was still their first day together that they were going out, the day that they had became engaged, the day that they had gotten married. Sometimes it seemed like only the best times happened, even though there was the time of fighting, Joe and Lily knew that they had each other.

Nick was laughing at the oxymoron of the statement. He had only proposed to Miley the last time that they were on a date and he was sure that it was not that long ago. He thought that he had been in the coma for about a week more or less, and although he knew that that was a long time, he knew that there were people who were in comas for years.

'_Cuz I need you now…_

Nick was glad that this had not happened to him. He did not know what he would have done if he was in Miley's place and Miley was in his. Nick just had to laugh at how crazy it was that Lily had mentioned something that only happened a week ago and they so did not know about. Nick thought that it was too funny that Miley was getting embarrassed at Lily's rant, she hardly was unfazed, so Lily must have been saying something that Miley thought, and Nick thought it was cute.

Miley was turning red because Lily's words were truly on Miley's mind a month ago. She was so embarrassed that Lily had said that, of course Lily just said the wrong things all the time. Lily seemed to like the awkward moments that Miley had, sometimes it was as if she had planned them!

"Aww, Miley," said Nick, "come here baby." Nick was enjoying his life right now, even though he knew that he was still incredibly weak, that he had lost much blood loss from the gun wounds and that was why he had been placed into the coma in the first place.

_It's the state of bliss you think you're dreamin'…._

_It's the happiness inside your feelin'…_

_It's so beautiful it makes you want to cry…_

"Hey bro, what's happening?" Kevin asked with a grin as he and his wife Anna stepped into the room.

Frankie ran in after them and looked ecstatic that Nick was awake! He is a teen, sometimes crazy like teens are, but still in the naive stage of life, the shooting was his first introduction to the real world.

"Well, Nick what did you mean that Miley should have told something? What was that something?" Joe, the usual spacey one, remembered what Nick was saying when he walked in. And Joe was curious, as everyone else was in the room when the previous conversation was mentioned.

"When Mr. and Mrs. Jonas are here," Miley looked at Nick and he nodded her to go on, "I guess we have something to say."

"Well, we're here so drop the bomb, Miley!" Mrs. Jonas said while Mr. and Mrs. Jonas came in to the hospital room, it was starting to be a party in the room, full of a happy family that Nick couldn't wait for Miley to be a part of, like she wasn't already!

"Well, tell us before we get kicked out of this hospital room, I think that there are too many people in this room! And I know that we have told you to call us by our first names, Mr. and Mrs., just seems too formal!" She said smiling at the two of them.

"Hey baby, do you want to tell or should I?" Said Nick as Miley went to sit on the edge of his bed. Miley simply held up her ring as everyone ooo-ed and Lily turned red as she realized what she said earlier, about Nick had better propose soon!

"How could I have been so stupid?" Lily said as Joe laughed and pulled her in close.

"Never let each other go, you two are meant for each other!" Even though Frankie had age of a teenager, he had the wisdom of someone way beyond his age, just like Nick was when Nick was his age.

Just when everyone was starting to celebrate in the party, the nurse came in and everyone decided the party would be when Nick came home.

_This innocence is brilliant…_

_I hope that it will stay…_

_This moment is perfect, please don't go away…_

_I need you now….._

_And I'll hold onto it…_

_Don't you let it pass you by…_

_Don't let it pass you by_


End file.
